


You Should Leave Your Lover

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Choices, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Explicit Sex, jaydick flashfic: fake dating or marriage of convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: "Are you sure you want to do this?""No, but what choice do I have?"Prince Richard has made a decision, one that he plans to go through even though it hurts.





	You Should Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Leave Your Lover by Echos

“Are  you sure you want to do this?”

 

“...No, but what choice do I have?”

 

 

The sun burned bronze, slowly consumed by his own flames, the ground below pulling him under as the sapphire throne upon which he rested turned darker to make way for a new ruler. Sitting on the edge of the roof, face melancholic and thick, black hair swaying with the wind, Prince Richard was the muse that inspired every artist across the lands. Happy, sad or angry, he was beautiful in every form and unfortunately, the people around him only ever saw that.  

 

“He’s looking for you,” Princess Barbara said, stepping out of the shadows and snapping the Prince out of the thoughts that seemed to consume all his time. 

 

A sigh escaping his lips, Richard turned his gaze towards the burning sun and wondered if he stared long enough, would the fires be kind enough to consume him? “I know.” Was the only response he could give when his desire wasn’t fulfilled.

 

Covering Richard’s hand with her own, the red-haired princess intertwined their fingers, pity crossing her features. “Maybe if you spoke to the king again,” she started but Richard shook his head. 

 

“My father has made his stance on this issue clear. Nothing can sway him.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Richard. I wish there was something I could do,” Barbara whispered, guilt lacing her words but the Prince just smiled at his old friend. 

 

“What you’re doing now is enough.”

 

Standing so close and staring into each other’s eyes, Richard and Barbara looked like the perfect couple. While he was the oldest prince, strong enough to carry the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders, she was the cunning princess that would support him through every trial. That was the decree of the people of Gotham and nothing could get in the way of that. A valiant and just king, Bruce Wayne was willing to give his people anything they could ask for so as long as they continued to believe in him and his rule. If that meant sacrificing his own son’s happiness, so be it. 

 

“My prince,” a voice called out, snapping Barbara and Richard from their thoughts.

 

By the gates, shadows masking his features stood a young guard, his body tense as anger rolled off him in waves. With turquoise eyes that gleamed in the darkness, Jason stepped forward, staring at Richard passively. “The King has requested your presence for supper,” he announced and even though his expression remained stoic, as his gaze shifted to Barbara, pain flickered in his eyes for a split second before disappearing.

 

A part of Richard wanted to reach out to Jason to soothe and comfort him. For a man who had done so much for the kingdom and for the royal family, he did not deserve heartbreak. He only deserved love which Richard was incapable of giving him. 

 

“Shall we, beloved?” Richard asked, holding his arm for Barbara as he smiled at her.

 

With a nod, the princess draped her hand over his arm and the two made their way back inside the castle. All the while, Richard could feel Jason’s pierce gaze on him, watching his every move and it took everything he had not to look back.

  
  


 

_ A scream filtered into the cool air as Richard found himself falling into cerulean waters. Stunned, he sat in the lake, droplets dripping down his hair and onto his already wet clothes until Jason’s mischievous laughter filled his ears.  _

 

_ “This is not funny!” The Prince exclaimed as he pushed himself to his feet.  _

 

_ Anyone else would have been shaking because of the slight hint of anger in Richard’s voice. After all, he was the oldest prince, the heir to the throne and angering him would surely mean execution or imprisonment for life. But Jason knew better. As someone who had seen the prince grow up, he knew he was safe to do as he pleased as long as they weren’t around other nobility which is why he could grin as he watched Richard squeeze excess water out of his clothes. “I think you need to live a little. Have some fun,” he commented, grin becoming wider as the prince shot him a glare. _

 

_ “I have enough fun no thanks to you,” Richard snapped but Jason was undeterred because he knew that was a lie.  _

 

_ Being the heir to the throne, Richard spent most of his time studying politics, listening in on King Bruce’s meeting with the nobles and training to be an excellent warrior. A man could not be a king if he could not fight alongside his men. Between all this, the prince barely ever had time to do something he enjoyed. _

 

_ Unable to hold back his smile, Jason held out his hand for the Prince to took only for the older man to glare at him, not trusting his intentions. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” He rolled his eyes but Richard still ignored his hand only to trip on the banks. _

 

_ Instincts taking over, Jason instantly reached out to hold the prince, arms wrapping around his waist to stop his fall. But now that Richard had been saved, the two of them stood so close to one another, chest to chest, and Jason could feel the other’s breath on his face. Wide eyes met his and he could only wonder if Richard’s had always been so blue.  _

 

_ “Kiss me,” Richard whispered, pushing himself closer to Jason. _

 

_ But the young guard made no move to close the space between their lips, staring intently into Richard’s eyes as if to make sure that the prince was sure.  _

 

_ “Kiss me,” Richard repeated, voice clearer. _

 

_ And that was all it took to break years of self-control the two had to stay away from one another. Now, lip to lip, fingers running through hair and feeling each other’s bodies, the fire that they had set unknowingly couldn’t be stopped until all that was left was ashes.  _

  
  
  


 

“Why do you avoid me so?” 

 

Looking up from his book, Richard found Jason standing by the door of the library, eyes narrowed into a glare. After spending the whole day with his father and King Gordon, listening to their strategies to better the lives of the people in both their kingdoms along with discussions of his marriage, all Richard wanted was some peace of mind. While reading had never truly been a hobby of his, for some reason he found himself attracted to the library, his fingers pulling out one of Jason’s favorite texts before he realized. 

 

Reading the book intently, Richard was glad that no one would find him here because they would never look in the library. He thought he’d gotten away from everyone but he was wrong. 

 

“Richard?” Jason called out, closing the door of the library as he stepped in. 

 

“I’ve been busy,” the prince answered, closing the book as he watched Jason place the lock. “What are you doing?”

 

But the younger man did not say anything until the door had been secured. Once he was sure that no one would find them here, he turned towards his beloved. “I should be asking you,” he spat, anger thrumming in his veins. 

 

“I don’t understand what you mean but unfortunately, I don’t have time to chat. I promised princess Barbara that I would stop by.” Richard got up from his seat, avoiding Jason’s gaze as he headed towards the door, heart hammering in his chest. He hoped that the younger man would let him go but as fingers wrapped around his wrist, those hopes were dashed.

 

“You’re lying,” Jason snarled, pulling Richard back until they were face to face. “I already spoke to the princess and from what I know, she has already turned in for the night.”

 

Warning bells rang in Richard’s mind as he thoughts of excuses that could get him out of this situation. He really appreciated Barbara and the redhead cared for him immensely, so much so that she was willing to sabotage her own marriage to see him happy. But Richard had already made up his mind and no words from Jason could sway his decision. There was just too much at stake. 

 

“I think there’s been a mistake-” he started but was cut off as Jason’s face morphed into pain. 

 

“Why are you leaving me behind?” the young soldier asked, his voice so fragile that it pierced into Richard’s heart, the guilt that he had been ignoring now weighing on his shoulders. 

 

Every part of his being wanted to kiss that sadness away from Jason’s face. He couldn’t bear to see his beloved this way but for the sake of the decision he had made, the hurt had to last long enough that the young soldier gave up on him. It was for the best.

 

“I do not love you anymore,” Richard said, hoping that the shakiness of his voice didn’t give him away. As long as he could hide what he was truly feeling, as long as Jason didn’t read him like an open book, everything could end right here.

 

But as a smile spread across the younger man’s face, one that did not reach his eyes, once again, Richard was lost. What could he possibly do to make Jason believe his lie? 

 

“You say you do not love me yet your eyes always follow me when you think I’m not looking,” the younger whispered, leaning close. “You say you do not love me yet you sit here in the library, a place that bores you on most days, reading a book I once read to you.” Fingers curled into Richard’s hair, tugging and making him gasp. “You say you do not love me yet you can’t make your lie convincing.”

 

“Jason I--” Richard started but the younger man shook his head.

 

“Shhh, Dickie. No more lying,” he whispered before he kissed his beloved. 

 

As their clothes fell away, worries dissolving in kisses, with his body bent over a table, every bit of resistance Richard could put up against Jason disappeared and he could only remember how much he loved the younger, how much he wanted to be with him. Tears slipping from his eyes, fingers intertwining with Jason’s, the prince wished that time would stop now so that tomorrow could not separate them.

 

Alas, time was cruel and the sun rose on the end of their love. 

  
  
  


_ Lying under the clear blue sky, limbs tangled together, Jason kissed Richard languidly. This was how they spent their days, talking, giggling and kissing, two people so madly in love that the judgment of the world seemed to disappear when they were together. They knew their relationship wasn’t conventional. People would not be willing to accept their love so they snuck around, finding places where no one could see them. Despite the constant fear of someone figuring out what was going on between them, they were happy.  _

 

_ “Do you love me?” Jason asked, gazing into Richard’s eyes and the prince smiled. _

 

_ “Of course I do. You’re my anchor, Jay. As long as you’re here, it doesn’t matter how far I fly because I’ll always find my way back home.” _

 

_ “Back to me?” _

 

_ Richard’s smile grew wider. “Back to you.” _

 

_ Kissing each other passionately, Richard felt Jason’s fingers travel under his shirt and he spread his legs to accommodate his beloved, ready to take everything he had to give. They were in love. They were so madly in love and this love was the only thing Richard wanted to feel for the rest of his life. He knew in his heart that he would only ever want Jason. And maybe they could have figured out a way for things to last forever. _

 

_ If only they knew they were being watched. _

  
  
  


As night fell over the kingdom of Gotham, the moon taking its rightful place among the stars, her light illuminating Richard’s room. It seemed that the mother of the night would be audience to everything that was about to happen and maybe she’d pity the younger prince for he could not get what his heart desired the most. But now was not the time for sadness. It was time for action. 

 

_ “Is this an act of rebellion? Do you feel threatened by Damian’s presence?” _

 

Cupping Barbara’s face in his hand, Richard smiled down at the redhead, thankful as he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were plump and soft, well taken care of but they could not move him. He was used to chapped lips and calloused hands that brushed over his skin. 

 

_ “You cannot possibly think that being with a man is natural.” _

 

Hesitant, his fingers lingered over the hooks in Barbara’s dress. Throat dry and tears stinging the back of his eyes, all he could do was bury his face in the crook of her neck as the redhead pushed away his hands and undid her dress, allowing him to feel the smoothness of her skin. As a shiver ran down his spine, his body trembling with guilt, Barbara gently shook her head and pulled him in for another kiss. 

 

_ “You have a duty to the people of this kingdom for they have given us everything. They gave you a family when you had no one and this is how you wish to repay them? By falling in love with a lowly guard? With a man?” _

 

Keeping his hands on Barbara’s bare back, with his eyes closed, Richard imagined that it was Jason touching him. He imagined it was Jason’s hand pulling off his shirt and the guilt that threatened to break him into a million pieces receded. As long as he could pretend, he would be alright. 

 

_ “I will not allow you to do this.” _

 

But every illusion Richard had of being loved, of being in the embrace of his soulmate shattered as he heard the sound of the door creaking open. With his lips moving against Barbara’s, the prince stared at Jason who watched him, betrayal echoing in his eyes. Concentrating on the woman before him, Richard turned away from the only person he ever wished to be with, listening to the sound of footsteps as they echoed in the hall, his heartbreaking with each step.

 

_ “If you wish for this man to live with honor, you will end whatever is going on between you two and that is final. I give you until the next full moon. After that, if that guard remains in this castle, he will be executed.” _

 

With Jason out of sight, so far away that he couldn’t hear Richard’s cry for forgiveness, the younger prince broke down in his fiance’s arms. Tear after tear escaped his eyes as minutes turned to hours, the pain of losing his true love never receding. Maybe if they had been born in another time, they could be in love. Maybe if he was not who he was, he could have had kept Jason with him. 

 

But the fates had decided that they could not be. 

 

And as the sun rose into the sky, the moon fading away, Richard watched as Jason saddled his horse and rode out of the castle with his belongings, never looking back at the prince who had broken his heart. 

 

 

“Was it worth it?”

 

“He’s alive and well, isn’t he?”

**Author's Note:**

> When the prompt first dropped, I had two very different ideas that I wanted to work on and tried to work on but then at the last minute, this idea slapped me in the face and I wrote it in one go. Usually, I hate sad endings so it was painful to write this and I was very tempted to write another version with a happier ending but then that didn't feel right to the original story so here we are.


End file.
